Two More
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron and Hermione make an important decision about their future, and begin putting their plans into motion.


**Two More**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on September 13, 2009

* * *

Ron and Hermione's chests rose and fell in perfect rhythm as they lay panting on their tangled sheets, spooning intimately after their passionate coupling. Ron's fingertips traced slow lines through the sheen of sweat on Hermione's skin, as he sleepily moved to envelop his wife within the comfort of his arms. He kissed her bare shoulder before snuggling down into her bushy locks.

Hermione let out a sigh and intertwined her fingers with those of her husband, loving the feeling of Ron wrapped around her like a warm blanket. _There isn't a better place in the world_ , she thought as she pressed herself tighter against him. This closeness was something they both had needed in recent days.

Ever since the children had left for school the previous week, Hugo's first year and Rose's third, the happily married couple had indulged in each other in way they hadn't since those heady days of exploration early in their relationship, when even the lightest caress had ignited their senses. Their desire for one another had grown over the years, but they had been forced to be far more discreet in expressing this desire following the birth of their children.

After bidding goodbye to their son and daughter at the platform, they had felt such a desperate need for one other that they had made furious love in the backseat of their car. Neither wanted to admit the sudden surge of intimacy was caused by the prospect of returning to their now empty home.

In the face of this unacknowledged melancholy, they had rediscovered just how much they truly loved each other. Swept up in the giddiness of acting like two wanton teenagers, they had spent the week making new memories in many of their favourite spots, from slow and sensual lovemaking under the tree in their garden, to frenzied and intense fucks on Hermione's office desk at the Ministry.

As Ron was lulled to sleep by his wife's steady breathing, he felt a sudden hitch before she pulled away from his embrace and reached for something sitting on the nightstand. He knew exactly what it was, as he had glanced in that direction several times lately.

Hermione lit her wand and stared sadly at the photo frame in her hand. It contained a photo taken years before, when Ron had caught Rose attempting to give baby Hugo a ride on her toy broomstick. It was such an adorable moment, one which never failed to warm her heart.

"What is it?" Ron asked, already knowing the answer.

"Our babies are gone, Ron."

"I know, love. I know."

"I miss them."

"Me, too, but just think of how much fun they'll have at school, with all of their friends and cousins. And of course all of the learning, you must be happy about that."

Ron was relieved, in a way, that they had finally voiced the unspoken strain which had lain upon them for a week. He hoped it would be easier to deal with, now that they had broached the subject.

"It was bad enough when Rosie left, but I can't bear it now that Hugo is gone, too," Hermione whispered before stifling a sob.

Ron gently pulled at her shoulder to turn her towards him. She placed the frame back on the nightstand before facing her husband, a tear threatening to fall. He reached up and brushed it away, before placing a tender kiss on her forehead and hugging her close.

After a few minutes of experiencing the soothing sensation of his hand rubbing her back, she calmed down considerably, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She also realized how utterly exhausted she was after their energetic week.

"It'll get better soon, I promise. Besides," he whispered lasciviously in her ear, "it's been bloody wonderful having you all to myself."

He nibbled on her earlobe before sliding his tongue down the side of her neck, eliciting a moan. He did it again, knowing it was a sensitive spot. This time, however, Hermione couldn't help but squirm and let out a giggle.

"Stop, that tickles."

"Well, I'm sure I can think of something more pleasurable to do with my tongue."

Before he could follow up on his promise, she shook her head and placed both of her palms against his warm chest, looking at him nervously.

"Wait, Ron. There's something I need to discuss with you."

Ron stared at her in disbelief and whinged, " _Right now?_ But Hermione..."

"I really need to talk to you."

Ron could tell by her serious tone that something else was bothering her besides the departure of the kids. He stopped and merely nodded, letting her continue. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom.

"I've had something on my mind for a long time, and I wasn't sure how to tell you, or how you'd react."

He was unnerved by her confession, as they had made a pact years ago to be open and honest with each other, after all of the miscues in their youth.

"You're scaring me a bit, Hermione."

"It's nothing bad, Ron. In fact, it could be something good; something really good."

"All right, go on then."

"Have you ever thought about adding to our family?"

He was surprised, as he had thought she hadn't wanted any more children after Hugo. It was something that had crossed his mind several times over the years.

"You want to have another baby, Hermione?"

"No."

She glanced at Ron and saw the confusion lining his face.

"I want to have two more."

"Blimey, Hermione! _Two more?_ "

"Yes. Watching Rose and Hugo grow up together is something I will always treasure, and I want that in our lives again. The day we took Rose to the platform for the first time was when the idea really struck me, and I've been thinking about it since."

"But after we had Hugo, you said you didn't want any more children."

"No, dear, don't you ever listen to me? Wait, don't answer that," she smiled at him and continued, "what I said was that I didn't want to have any more at that time. There was so much going on, don't you remember? We had two little ones, I had just switched departments at the Ministry, and you were working at the Auror department and still helping George at the store."

He snorted. "How could I forget? I don't think I slept for about four years."

"It'll be a different this time. Rose and Hugo are at school for most of the year, and we've both settled down in our careers. Plus, we do have some experience at this now. I think this would be the perfect time. I really want this, Ron, more than anything."

"Four children, are you sure we can handle it? It'll be a lot of hard work to raise four children."

"I think we've done well so far with Rose and Hugo, don't you? It'll be worth the sacrifice."

"You know how proud I am of them, Hermione. It was worth all of the hard work the first time around."

As he lay there quietly, with Hermione resting against his shoulder, he pondered this new development. Despite his chaotic upbringing in a house full of children, the one thing that had never lacked at the Burrow was love. It was always present, even though it took on many different forms. That is what he had always wanted for his own family, and he had achieved that with Hermione and their children. He recalled a number of powerful moments from the past fourteen years; from the day they had found out Hermione was pregnant with Rose, to the scene last week of watching his son take those tentative first steps towards the next phase of his life.

If he was truly honest with himself, he had longed to have a house full of his and Hermione's children. He had just never wanted to pressure his wife into having more than she wanted. He was still in awe that the amazing woman next to him had given him two precious gifts already. Now she wanted more; two more, to be exact.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered into his ear, curious to hear his thoughts and feelings on the revelation of this secret desire she had held in her heart for the past few years.

"I was just thinking about how amazing you are, and how lucky I am to have you, Rose, and Hugo. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too."

Ron took a deep breath and broke out into a huge grin. "I think we should do it. I want this as much as you do."

"Really? Oh, Ron. I love you so much," she exclaimed before throwing her arm across his chest and burrowing her face into his neck. "I'm so happy."

They lay there blissfully, succumbing to their own exhaustion as they whispered thoughts about their future and revelled in their shared love and warmth.

Ron woke up the next morning with a wide smile on his face. He had been roused from his slumber earlier by the sound of the shower, but had fallen back into the heavenly dreams that had played through his head all night. With their decision made, he had spent the night fantasising about the different ways he would be making love to his wife in the forthcoming days.

Those thoughts, coupled with his usual state first thing in the morning, propelled him to reach down and lightly stroke his hard cock. He thought about how unbelievably sexy Hermione had looked in this same bed, years ago, her pregnant belly swollen with their child. Their randy shags during the latter phases of her pregnancies were particularly memorable. He couldn't wait to experience that again.

"Oh, fuck," Ron groaned out loud as he increased the tempo of his hand. He thought about their favourite position during her pregnancies, discovered after a few days of experimentation. They both had loved it when they had lain on their sides and he fucked her from behind. It had given him full access to every inch of her, and he had always taken full advantage by teasing her nipples and rubbing her clit.

"Merlin, I need her," he whispered to the empty room. He forced himself to stop his actions, just as visions of taking Hermione from behind danced in his head. He jumped out of bed, quickly brushed his teeth, and washed up. He reached down to grab his pyjama bottoms from the floor, but had second thoughts and decided to exit their bedroom just as he was, completely naked and ready.

He tiptoed silently down the stairs and paused in the doorway of the kitchen, taking in the glorious sight of his love. She was dressed in a threadbare old shirt of his, one which was practically see through after years of wear. Her wet curls were bunched up and trailed down the middle of her back. She stood at the sink and finished the dishes, the Muggle way, completely unaware of his presence.

 _She's so fucking gorgeous_ , he thought to himself. He watched as she dried her hands and stared out the window above the sink, taking in the glorious September morning. Just when he thought she couldn't look any more tempting, she threw up arms and stretched, exposing her delicious arse, clad in a pair of lacy black knickers. That was the breaking point as he stalked forward and pinned her roughly against the edge of the countertop with his hips.

She gasped in surprise at feeling the sudden weight of her husband behind her. She attempted to turn around to greet him, but he held her in place.

"No. You're staying right there," he growled, his hot breath teasing her ear. She shivered with anticipation, her knickers dampening at the sound of his commanding tone. She could feel his hardness pressing against her bum through the thin layer of cloth, and she moaned as his hands rubbed up and down her body.

"We've decided to have more children, do you understand what that means?" he whispered, before sliding his left arm under the hem of her shirt and cupping her breast. His fingers pinched her nipple, causing it to harden to a point.

"What does it mean?" she panted, as his hand moved to fondle her other breast.

"It means, my love, that I'm going to fuck you senseless, day and night."

"Yes, Ron."

Without warning, he shoved his right hand down the front of her soaked knickers, his fingertips passing through a coarse patch of hair before finding that familiar spot and rubbing it in slow circles.

She gripped the edge of the countertop tightly and let out a whimper. "Touch me, Ron, please."

He increased the speed of his ministrations. "Once I get you pregnant, and you look so bloody sexy, I'm going to continue fucking you, over and over again. Do you remember before? How randy you were? How much you needed it?"

His dirty words and experienced hands were causing a fire to build deep inside her. "I remember... over and over," she moaned loudly as he slipped a finger inside her. "Oh, Ron, I need more."

She bemoaned the loss of his hands from her overheated body as he moved them to her hips, pulling her away from the countertop and bending her forward. She continued to grip the edge of the countertop and lip of the sink as he took hold of the flimsy lace and slowly pulled it down her legs, pausing to place wet kisses on her cute bum and the backs of her thighs. She kicked off the undergarment dangling around her ankle as Ron ran his hands sensuously up her legs.

He grabbed hold of the base of his rigid member and agonizingly teased her folds with its head. "You're so wet, love."

"Fuck, Ron. Inside me... now!"

"Naughty girl," he scolded, before grabbing her waist tightly and ramming his cock deep inside her.

They both groaned loudly at the feeling of being joined together. He began sliding in and out with slow, deliberate strokes.

"Faster, Ron."

"So... demanding... Hermione," he teased between strained breaths. He complied with her request and began pounding into her harder. He reached up and dug his fingers into her damp hair, pulling back her head and arching her back.

"Fuck, Hermione. I love taking you like this."

She was drowning in the sensation of her husband filling her, and reached down to touch herself. "Oh, Ron, I'm so close... just a little more."

He was also getting close, but he wanted things to last longer. He pulled out of her suddenly, but before she could react, he quickly turned her around and dropped to his knees, throwing her leg over his shoulder and burying his tongue deep inside her pussy.

"ROOOOOOOOOON!" she screamed as the heat building inside her exploded in orgasmic bliss.

He continued fucking her with his tongue as she rode out her powerful orgasm. He could feel her whole body shaking, so he pulled back and gently lapped at her tangy sweetness. He felt her tug on his hair and he slowly stood up, crushing his lips against hers, their tongues battling for domination as they shared her taste.

Hermione ended the kiss and sagged against him, breathless from the euphoria she had just experienced. Ron leaned against the countertop and placed his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest. They gently rocked back and forth while trying to catch their breath.

After several minutes, Ron dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "All right, Hermione?"

"Mmm... that was incredible, Ron."

He couldn't help but smirk and remark cheekily, "Liked that, did you?"

She smacked him lightly, but couldn't stop herself from nodding in agreement. She tried to snuggle against him again, but felt him poking into her thigh.

"It looks like someone needs some attention."

She looked up and they locked eyes, sharing a look of mingled love and lust. Their stares intensified as she reached down and wrapped her hand around his jutting cock, slowly stroking the hard length. She watched as he closed his eyes, enjoying her touch, a flush of red creeping up his chest and neck. She could feel his heartbeat speed up as she pleasured him. He gasped loudly when she cupped his bollocks, heavy with desire.

He grabbed her wrist to still the movement and prolong his imminent explosion, and then pulled her hand away completely. "I have an idea," he stated before he seized her arse and lifted her up against him. They kissed hungrily and he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

She could feel him rubbing against her still sensitive folds, causing sparks of pleasure to run through her body, as he turned to carry her towards the kitchen table. She desperately needed to feel him inside her again.

He placed her down on the table and positioned himself between her outspread legs, giving her a smile before running a finger along her glistening pussy lips.

"Tell me what you want."

"No teasing... just fuck me... love me."

"That I do," he stated as he leaned forward and thrust inside, causing her to cry out. He pressed his body to hers and they exchanged a leisurely, erotic kiss. He kissed a trail down her neck and her chest, before taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling it. She ran her fingers through his soft red hair as he continued pushing in and out of her, her heat and tightness enveloping him.

"Yes, keep going, just like that."

"Hermione, oh fuck, love you so much."

"Ron... want you... deeper."

He pulled out of her sopping cunt and lifted both of her legs onto his shoulder, changing the angle of their lovemaking, before burying himself to the hilt once again. He slid his hand into hers and they entwined their fingers, sharing in the intimacy between them. She screamed out his name as he picked up his pace. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he licked his thumb and placed it on her engorged nub, rubbing it furiously. He wanted her to go over the edge with him.

She gripped his hand tightly as he manipulated her most private areas, overwhelmed by his fingers and his cock. She could feel the heat coiling up within her once again, preparing for release.

"Fuck me hard," she yelled, as she squeezed herself on his throbbing cock.

"Yes, Hermione, so good," he shouted out as he pumped into her erratically.

"Put your baby in me, Ron!" she screamed in the heat of the moment, shuddering as she hit her peak.

"Fuck, Yes! Hermione!" he roared, her words pushing him over the brink as he spilled his load deep inside of his beautiful, flushed wife. He kissed her softly before collapsed on top of her, their breath mingling together as they panted heavily, the smell of sweat and sex surrounding them.

"Is this what I can look forward to?" she asked him through half-lidded eyes.

"Mmm hmm," he answered as he drifted off. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she replied as her eyes closed.


End file.
